Sinful Lust
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Crack fanfic! Beware! What would happen if Timmy got caught reading Yaoi fanfiction? Humor, feelings exposed, all can be found inside! Short OneShot.


**A/N:** Please, please, please don't be mad at me for posting just a Short, _little_ side-story with some humor in it before finishing MAU! It may sound sort of Au-ish or ooc-ish, whichever you want to call it, but after reading VanityWantsYou's Naru/Sasu fanfic: "Just Like Heroin", this sorta got stuck in my mind.

**Plot-** What would happen if Timmy got caught reading Yaoi fanfiction? Humor, feelings exposed, all can be found inside! OneShot.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the characters from the Fairly Odd Parents, I just own this story and the plot, thank you. Oh, and nor do I own the characters mentioned from Naruto. xD

**Night before Lucky 13th**

Chester couldn't help but grin as he peered over his friend's shoulder. He chuckled softly as he saw Timmy's wide-eyed expression while he watched the scene where Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki accidentally kissed. "Yo, Timmy, you okay there, bud?" When no movement came, Chester held a fanart picture of the two making out in front of the poor boy's face.

Timmy's eyes widened just a little bit more, blush quickly filling his cheeks as he pushed Chester's hand away. "S-stop it!" he grumbled, scowling at the blonde who was now laughing hysterically at Timmy's reaction.

Chester's laughter soon died down as he looked over at Timmy knowingly. "You like it, Tim-Tim," he smiled slyly, walking back over slowly. He grinned sneakily, placing his hands on both sides of Timmy's cheeks.

"I can tell you do," he grinned more, leaning his face in closer towards his until their noses were touching.

"Do-do not! You're a creep, Chester!" He stuck his tongue out playfully before heading out the door.

"Yeah, but you still love me!" Chester's happy voice followed him out of the small trailer.

_Pfft, do not. As a friend, nothing more,_ he thought mentally, shaking his head as he entered his own home and ran up to his bedroom, shouting a hello, love you to his parents before closing the door behind him.

He blinked, gazing around the quiet bedroom, checking in each and every corner for his godparents. The fishbowl stood empty and so did their hiding spots for surprising him. The boy let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to his computer. There were still a few things he wanted to look up before they poofed in on him.

He remembered what Chester had told him they day before after they had watched a marathon of Naruto episodes that if he'd want to read something fun, to check out some of the Naruto fanfiction on the local site. He brought the site up and checked under his two favorite characters, Naruto and Sasuke. It was that accidental kiss scene Chester had made him watch that made him curious about the possibility of the two ending up together.

So, that's what he did. He was curious about the mature section as well as he selected that as his next choice. His eyes scanned the page, shifting through the various Sasu/Naru fanfics until his eyes landed on a particular one where they both confessed their feelings for one another. He opened the page and started reading the story. So far, so good. No naughty scenes yet.

Ooohh, Sasuke had the same feelings, too! He smiled, pleased at the story's turnout. Yet his smile had soon faltered as their confession led to just more than kissing. Cheeks flushed brightly, he covered his eyes slightly as he continued to read, not being able to stop himself from peeking. He was curious to say the least,

And he had no idea that his godfather was behind him until he had felt hot breath tickling his ear. "Naughty boy, Timmy!" Cosmo grinned slyly as his godchild let out a yelp of surprise.

"C-Cosmo!!" He cheeks flushed a violent shade of red as he glared at the fairy in front of him.

The fairy couldn't help but smile more as he picked the boy up in his arms. "You shouldn't be reading that kind of stuff at your age!"

"I-I was curious, that's all," he murmured quietly, adverting his godfather's gaze.

Cosmo smiled a bit more, giving Timmy a huge bear hug. "Oh, it's okay to be curious, Timmy."

Timmy blushed a little bit more, but not from embarassment. This time, it was about how close he was just now to his godfather. He leaned his head against Cosmo's chest, blushing even more as he felt the steady heartbeat. Cosmo glanced down at the small boy who had just now wrapped his arms, a faint blush beginning to form across his cheeks.

"Timmy?"

Timmy was silent for a moment before he lifted his head, gazing into Cosmo's eyes. "I love you, Cosmo," he whispered softly, placing a quick kiss on the fairy's lips.

Cosmo blinked, a little startled by the boy's actions, yet he covered his surprise with a smile. He held the boy closer to him, returning the kiss with one of his own, gentle ones. "I love you, too, Timmy. Happy early birthday," he whispered.

**And that's the end of the crack one-shot story! Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
